gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Lockspring (Sneak Peek)
P.S: This is only a sneak peek, you can edit if you want, but do not create a whole story. Transcript (Episode starts with a flashback of 2011.) GumballFan23: Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of the Gumbapedia Fanon wikia, everyone! Agent: (As a wikia Contributor.) OMG YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT!!! (A few days later.) Agent WC: It's beautiful! These two can be best friends! (Shows drawings of Sullvan, and Lockspring.) Agent WC: Yep. I have a good feeling that this will be the start of a great relationship! :P (A few days later, after making my first two fanfics , The Rememberance, and The Dog Prank.) Agent WC: I'm starting to have more interest into this blue little fella. I think i should make an episode of Lockspring. Next. (Afterward.) Agent WC: *sigh* I'm starting to lose interest to Lockspring...I think I'm going to keep him here, where its safe. (Agent wikia contributor throws Lockspring into an unknown room.) Agent WC: See you later old pall. (The timeline speeds up, with A bunch of users taking parts off of Lockspring.) (In 2013.) Newspaper:Breaking news! The older ocs such as Fireball, Skylar, Emily, and others have gone missing. The newer ocs are somehow still here. The cause for this is unknown. (The Present.) (Outside the unknown room where Lockspring is seen, script from Little Cobby is heard.) Martha: WHAT! So you have a crush on my 7-year-old brother! OMG, I have got to tell. Anais: NO ALBINO! I didn't say that! (Martha puts on voice record that she said she has a crush on Cobby Jr) Martha: Umm, you did Maya, YA DID. (Lockspring opens his eyes, with a red glowing eye.) Lockspring: (Looking outside the Room) Anais and Junior BUMP IN to eachother.) Both: Oh heyyyy.... (They blush.) Anais: Wanna walk to class? (Grins) Cobby Jr: Sure! (They hold hands without them knowing) Lockspring: *Whimpers* Let me out. (In 2015.) Lockspring: (looks out the key hole.) (Script from Dog Days his heard.) Sullvan: OMG...WOULD PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT!!! Dog: But I like it! You inspired me to do it! Sullvan: Just because I got an eyepatch, and a pirate hook doesn't mean i'm a pirate! What about the Exoskeleton? Do pirates have those? Dog: ......Foxy does! Sullvan: No! I mean- *sigh* Whatever..Just go sing somewhere else! Lockspring: ....You were my friend...Then you took my place. Now i'm a mess of parts... (Today.) Sullvan: Ugh...Im so-...Wait...(Sniffs.) Uh oh...(Sniffs again.) That smells like... (Sniffs again.) ...Him....EVERYONE!!! All: Huh? Sullvan: Everyone in the closet! Hide in the closet!!! Gumball: What!? What's wrong? Martha: What the heck? Beckie: Is there something wrong!? Sullvan: YES! JUST GO! (Pushes everyone in the closet.) Don't come out until it's safe, and don't make a sound!!! (Lockspring breaks through the door.) Lockspring: IT'S ME. Sullvan: Oh no..You again...What do you wan't!? Lockspring: I wan't to take over your home...(Shoots with lazer gun.) Sullvan: (Slowly passing out.) Lockspring: Good night folks. (Steps on Him.) That's the end of the Sneak peek! Ps, This might not be completly accurate. So changes may be made.